The CrossOver
by FlamezFirez8400
Summary: Two years after Twilight had became princess of Equestria she took in a student. Her name was Star,she was a smart student that curiosity that came upon her. Twilight is about to take on one of her greatest journeys yet, a human
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Every-brony Flames here I can't wait for you to read this but wait your reading my authors note put it together Flames (if your read this then I PM HOLDING THE READERS FROM THE STORY) I'm gana make this short so you don't have to wait anymore, K!**

** I hope you enjoy my first story! **

Two years after Twilight had became princess of Equestria she took in a student. Her name was Star,she was a smart student that curiosity that came upon her. Twilight is about to take on one of her greatest journeys yet, a human

Stars POV:

As I look in Twilight's library I see a book that really interest me, "Different species". I think wouldn't it be cool if some of the ponies saw me with an AWSOME pet! We don't have to argue about which movie to watch or what snack to eat because we would like the same thing! I look into the book, I skim through the book to find the spell and there it is under "Humans". I read the spell out loud "Beams and lasers stars of light teleport the land of nights". I waited for something to happen but, no-pony came.[sigh] "Stars where are you the cooks made something delicious for dinner." That was professor Twilight "Coming" I answered well back to being a stupid student for I walked toward the huge dinning room I thought about how the book Lied to was a surprise is that I saw five new ponies in the dinning room. One looked like she could barely sit in her seat and another looked like a proper lady that had a princess attitude.

Twilights POV:

I was surprised how Star reacted when she saw my best friends. "Star these are my best friends Pinkie Pie, Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy and Rainbow dash."Star jumped with glee and rushed to my side and hugged me."Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She sat down and started talking with the five.

Stars POV:

Im so HAPPY Twilight knows how much I loved her adventures with the her and the other 5 harmonies. "So hey Rainbow Dash how did you get your cutie mark?" I asked "It all started when-" All of a sudden Rainbow Dash was cut off by a strange pony. "Excuse me but were are we and why are there talking horses?"she said I looked at the strange mare closer, and my heart dropped. I remembered how I cased the spell and I thought nothing happened. OBVIOUSLY SOMETHING DID HAPPEN, THE SPELL DID NOT GIVE ME WHAT I SUSPECTED! Twilight said "What are you doing in princess Celestias castle!" The pony looked at us like we were crazy. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHO IN THE HELL IS PRINCESS CELESTIA!" she yelled. Everyone stated Auguring this is not going to end up well...

**I hoped you enjoyed the intro, but this journey has just begun!**

**See ya next week!**


	2. Chapter 2: The strangers

__**_This is the next part to this sequel and It took me a while for this one so I hope you enjoy musicals what am I kidding this is what mlp is! Well I hope you enjoy chapter 2! _**

Twilight POV:

As I look in front of me and the rest of the ponies there's that annoying mare that keeps yelling at us she is Ethier lost, sick or CRAZY! Who haven't heard of princess celestia, wait a moment as I look around I don't see Star as I look behind me I see Star trying to sneak away, somthing tells me she has somthing to do with this."Star where are you going?" I said as she jumps up and replys nervously "N-n...Nowhere" "Star what is going on!"

Stars POV:

Dammit she caught me got to think I stutter "I-I don't K-know?" She gives me a look and I spill out faster then Pinky Pie talks " I sorta accdently kinda Saidaspellthattogivemeahumanasapetbutithoughtitdidnotworksoileftthebookandinstedofgigingmeahumanitgavemeapony!" I take a big breath as Everyone looks at me strangely evern the dumb founded pony looked at me with a strange look and then she breaks the science and says a word I never heard before " WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAID!" I chuckled a bit since the work sounded funny but then twilight as smart at buck (see what I did there fuck= buck in pony language) answered and said "wait you brung a HUMAN HERE! "Yes" I replied nervously "Oh no" she says.

Twilight POV:

Why didn't I watch her if I saw her grab the book I could of stopped her from creating this mess! I look at the pony and think for a second so she's from the human world. I lost my thought thinking about the good times I had with my friends threre... Then Star tapped me and said "What are we going to do" I remember how I got to the human world and reply "Princess Celestia can help us with this" AppleJack says "Where are the princesses Sugercube." All of a sudden wehear a scream from upstairs! Rarity yells " Darling those were probley from the princesses" The human pony says "Wait I think I know that scream from somewhere as she runs upstairs with us to the princesses see Celestia and Luna but by suprise we see and pony about the human ponies age there but he has blond hair, a blue vest and his hair is super spiky. The human pony runs toward the screaming boy pony and hugs him. She said " Thunder im so glad your here!" I ask her "Wait do you know this pony?" She says "Know him he is my BEST FRIEND!" Oh god there two of them something's not right here.

**_I know you might want more but that all for today folks! Why are there two humans?Are there more? More importantly Who are These strange humans? See ya next time, hoped you Enjoyed_**!


End file.
